Barbarie del Caribe y de las Grandes Naciones
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Jack Sparrow no solo es la barbarie del mar Caribe; también hizo de las suyas ¡en las Naciones Ninja! Una aberración, desordenada sub-especie, miserable insolente... que a Anko le cae bien.


_Esto ha sido jodidamente difícil, sacar un crossover entre Naruto y PdC (PotC en inglés). ¡Qué miedo! Considerando también que es la primera vez que escribo a TODOS los personajes que aparecen a continuación. oólo espero de todo corazón haber mantenido a Jack tal y como lo conocemos, aunque espero mejorar en su descripción; releyéndolo me parece un poco floja._

_Por eso necesito que todos los que pasen dejen reviews, los que me tienen en alertas o los que se topen por casualidad; la sección de crossovers no es muy visitada, es justo y necesario considerando que soy la primera que se atreve a esta locura (en español) :P Y por lo tanto, necesito saber si fue un fiasco o... cualquier otra cosa. Y cualquier duda... ya saben qué link apretar :D_

_Disclaimer: Si pudiera hacer que Jack Sparrow fuera mío, no lo haría de todos modos, o sino Jack dejaría de ser el Jack al que conocemos. Traducción: no me pertenece. Los personajes de Naruto tampoco._

**_Advertencia: _**_Posibles s__poilers del manga. Tal vez. Y por último, si esperan ver romance, entraron al fic equivocado._

_Nota: pongan la musiquita de Piratas del Caribe cuando vayan llegando al final xD_

_¡FELIZ DÍA NARANJA! xD ¡Te amamos, Naruto-kun, feliz cumpleaños! ^^_

* * *

><p>Barbarie del Caribe y de las Grandes Naciones<p>

.

.

.

Cuando se trata de obtener información, Ibiki Morino no era tan despreciable como lo dictaba su reputación. Es cierto que puede causar todo el sufrimiento psicológico que cualquiera se pueda imaginar, dado su conocimiento de la mente humana sin recurrir a la tortura necesariamente. Normalmente, su manera de interrogar _inquieta_ a la gente. Podría volver loco a cualquiera.

Pero él siempre da la oportunidad de no sufrir. Primero, siempre antes de recurrir a métodos psicológicos, Ibiki da la opción a los prisioneros de cooperar por su propia voluntad. Claro que eso no lo sabe nadie, porque en realidad casi nunca funciona. Que "_No sé nada_", _"¡Nunca abriré la boca!_", y _"¡Váyase a la mierda!_", entonces Ibiki ya no puede ser tan buena persona. Y comienza la parte favorita de su trabajo: tortura mental.

Y estaba acostumbrado a que esa parte del interrogatorio empezara casi inmediatamente; ningún ninja, por más rata, por más vil y despreciable que fuera, tenía el descaro y la poca voluntad de delatar a sus compañeros, a su aldea, o a sí mismo a la primera oportunidad, con tanto descaro y despreocupación. Era entonces que Ibiki se veía obligado a tomar medidas drásticas al instante, preguntas, juegos mentales y listo.

Pero este tipo era diferente. Y ya lo tenía frustrado.

—¿Entonces dices que el vago accedió a hablar voluntariamente? —Expresó Mitarashi Anko, tan sorprendida que no pudo evitar alzar las cejas y mirar con cierta incredulidad al jōnin especializado en tortura e interrogación.

—Sí —respondió Ibiki en un tono poco más que sombrío.

—¿Y qué dijo? —Inquirió Anko, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—Patrañas. Historias locas —Ibiki frunció el ceño—. Espera que crea que dice la verdad. Lo único seguro es que este tipo no es shinobi. No tiene el carácter ni del más basura.

Anko apoyó su rostro en una mano, mostrándose ligeramente interesada.

—Y lo peor es que no puedo divertirme un poco —añadió Ibiki con amargura—. Kiri lo quiere vivo para hacerle pagar por sus crímenes; aunque tarden por lo menos una semana en llegar a Konoha y buscarlo.

Anko clavó su mirada en las tablas barnizadas en la mesa de la oficina de la división de Tortura e Interrogación ANBU.

—También está la opción que paguen a Konoha para escoltarlo hasta allá. —Sugirió la kunoichi volviendo a mirar a su compañero.

—¿Es que acaso se te olvidó lo terroríficos que son en la Niebla? ¡Eso es descabellado! —Declaró Ibiki torciendo el gesto— No seas tonta, Anko. Además, Kirigakure ya está lo suficientemente enojada con este tipo. Y conociendo su fuerza militar, es inquietante que _aún_ siga vivo. Y razonable que estén tan indignados, por el tipo en sí y peor aún, por no haberlo matado ya.

Anko hizo un breve recuento de los aspectos más notables de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Se rumoraba que Akatsuki había nacido en ese lugar. La mayoría de los ninjas renegados provenían de esa aldea; contrastando con los desertores especializados en cazar a dichos shinobis. Sin mencionar la historia de su sangriento ritual de graduación de las Academias. Los siete espadachines de la Niebla.

Suficiente para aterrar a cualquiera que tan sólo supiera su historia.

—Y no me extraña —añadió Ibiki sacándola de sus elucubraciones—, en caso de que lo que diga el tipo sea verdad.

—¿Eh? —Anko se mostró ligeramente sorprendida de no recordar qué había dicho Ibiki un momento antes.

—Que estén tan indignados —repitió el jōnin—. Tengo la impresión que Kirigakure es muy temperamental; he oído rumores sobre la Mizukage. Personalmente, si yo fuera ella, también tendría ganas de asesinarlo con mis propias manos.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió Anko extrañada, pensando más bien que para que un Kage quisiera matar al tipo en cuestión, era algo exagerado considerando que era un don nadie.

Ibiki apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—¿Has visto a la Mizukage? —Preguntó con cierta incomodidad. Anko asintió, recordando inevitablemente a Tsunade-sama; Ibiki fijó su mirada en un punto ciego— Parece que se encontraba en un bar de Kirigakure cuando entró el tipo. Intentó conquistarla y…, bueno, lo que hizo fue porque él en realidad creía que había entrado a un prostíbulo.

Anko tenía la boca abierta sin poder moverse por unos segundos. Pasmada. No sabía si reír por el descaro de ese hombre, o seguir con la mirada perpleja ante su ignorancia. No obstante, entendía a la Mizukage con cierto escepticismo y todavía con la mala espina que era _algo _exagerado de su parte. Parpadeó un par de veces regresando en sí y alargó el brazo tomando los documentos que Ibiki tenía de su lado, empezando a hojear rápidamente de los crímenes que se le acusaba al prisionero. Arqueó una ceja devolviendo los documentos casi enseguida, ya más recuperada sintiéndose mejor con algo de información.

—Entonces, por tu propio bien, espero que hayas tenido cuidado —Anko esbozó una media sonrisa—. El tipo no les sirve muerto. Ni loco.

—Él _ya _está loco —resaltó Ibiki entornando los ojos.

—Déjame intentarlo —propuso Anko formando una pequeña sonrisilla en los labios.

—¿Qué cosa?

Anko no mudó la sonrisa de su rostro mientras hacía un ademán señalando hacia afuera de la oficina. Ella no era mejor que Ibiki en la tortura, pero reconocía que estaba casi tan _sutilmente _desquiciada como él. Además, era evidente que lo habían limitado en su propio terreno al no poder utilizar la tortura para tratar a este hombre; hasta el punto de que Ibiki se sintiera algo frustrado.

Y eso era muy extraño. Alarmante, casi.

Ibiki simplemente permaneció sereno, con los brazos firmemente cruzados sin inmutarse ante las palabras de Anko. Ella le lanzó una última sonrisilla torcida antes de levantarse de la mesa con cierta elegancia, dirigiéndose camino a la cámara de interrogatorio.

Anko no era de los jōnin que pensaba en aquello, que no era su misión, como una forma extra de ayudar a la Aldea. La verdad, sí estaba consciente de eso, pero lo que permanecía en su mente era que pasaría un rato muy interesante. Para empezar, se movía ligeramente impulsada por la curiosidad frente al exótico criminal. Ya lo había visto antes, cuando lo trajeron a la Aldea. Tan sólo su apariencia era motivo de repugnancia… para los miembros estirados de la elite; no para Anko. Ella no lo había visto más que con un vistazo rápido, pero le pareció un sujeto… intrigante.

Konoha simplemente había atrapado a un criminal de un informe reciente salido de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, que circulaba para alertar a todos los países —y sus aldeas ocultas— que se hallaran a sus proximidades. Kirigakure estaba tratando de componer sus relaciones con las demás Aldeas militares, y respetando dicho proceso de alianza, Konoha contribuyó a la captura del criminal que últimamente había estado "acechando" a la Niebla, y que había sido encontrado a unos kilómetros de las costas del País del Fuego, que se hayaba frente al isleño País del Agua.

Pero Anko no estaba segura de que ese cumplido le diera derecho pleno a la Hoja para interrogar a un prisionero que no le pertenecía. Técnicamente, ese debería ser el trabajo de Kiri… pero… Bien. Tampoco había nada de malo en eso; y de hecho, Anko estaba segura que la acción traería más beneficios que perjuicios.

Con esta convicción en mente, la mujer abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogación.

Había estado ahí pocas veces antes, por eso entrar fue casi como estar por primera vez. Era una habitación circular muy alta y de aspecto lúgubre; la cúpula no se le veía el fin de lo oscura que estaba, aunque el lugar entero tenía una tenue luz púrpura cuya fuente no era muy precisa. La sala estaba absolutamente vacía, a excepción de una silla de hierro justo en el centro, donde había un hombre encadenado a ella por las muñecas y los tobillos.

Anko cerró la puerta apenas haciendo ruido, y entornó los ojos. Una vez que se acostumbró a la pobre iluminación, caminó resueltamente hasta acercarse al hombre que tenía en frente.

—Las cosas han mejorado notablemente —farfulló el hombre irguiendo la cabeza. Su voz era ronca y algo grave, masculina. Sonrió jactanciosamente mostrando unos cuantos dientes de oro en la dentadura inferior.

Anko permaneció impasible recibiendo la primera impresión. Un descarado. Aún encadenado de manos y pies a la silla, había gesticulado exageradamente al hablar, moviendo su boca bajo un bigote negro. Inclinó la cabeza, como si la viera desde abajo, y la miró escrutadoramente mientras componía una cínica sonrisa.

La kunoichi frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no dijo nada, permitiéndose observar con atención el aspecto del prisionero.

El hombre tenía la piel tostada, mucho más que cualquiera que se hubiera criado bajo el ardiente sol de Konoha, y aún así, se veía incluso más oscura por la suciedad del polvo que le cubría el rostro en una fina capa. Tenía unos vivaces ojos oscuros con un delineado hosco y algo borroso por el párpado inferior, que se extendía por el párpado móvil también, oscureciéndole la mirada. Pero eso no lo hacía aterrador y estaba lejos de inspirar respeto, no como ocurría con el Kazekage; además, el resto de su imagen descartaba por completo cualquier primera impresión de imponencia que se pudiera tener de él al verlo a los ojos. Tenía una escasa barba negra de chivo que tan sólo era levemente poblada en la barbilla, donde la recogía en dos trenzas tostadas. Su cabello largo caía a los lados del rostro, atusado en tiesos y gruesos mechones rastas y unas que otras trenzas más delgadas. Alguna parte de su cabello estaba agrupada en las mismas rastas más cerca de la cara, adornados con bohemias cuentas de colores. En la cabeza llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado atrás.

Y su ropa… aunque estuviera sentado, no se parecía a nada que Anko hubiera visto antes. Tenía una camisa blanca gastada, muy holgada en las mangas, y una especie de chaleco negro sin mangas ajustado en el torso. Los pantalones eran bombachos pero metidos en su calzado. El hombre portaba anillos en cuatro dedos; llevaba también algunos collares y cadenas encima. Y no calzaba unas sandalias como las comunes entre los shinobis, sino que portaba unas altas botas.

Anko no necesitó empezar a torturarlo para darse cuenta que este tipo no era un ninja.

Todo esto lo descubrió en su primer vistazo.

—A ver, gusano —empezó—. Ibiki te dejará encerrado aquí a menos que te decidas a contarnos quién eres. De verdad.

El tipo abrió los ojos, aunque más parecía fingido asombro. Sus cejas se elevaron hasta el pañuelo y una cicatriz en su ceja derecha se hizo notoria. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cansinamente, como harto de todo eso. Cuando volvió a mirar a Anko, su mirada osciló en un punto ciego, como si evaluara las posibilidades.

—Así que si no quisiste decirle a él, más te vale que vayas soltándolo todo. —Continuó Anko de brazos cruzados, al ver que el hombre no respondía— Vamos. Nombre completo.

El sujeto se irguió en la silla todo lo que le sus ataduras le permitían, mientras miraba a Anko con cierto aire de superioridad/seguridad.

—Capitán Jack Sparrow —el hombre continuó con esa sonrisa descarada en el rostro mientras añadía:— Un placer.

Anko se descruzó de brazos, casi con ganas de reír, y las colocó en la cintura, caminando de un lado a otro, lentamente. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Así que… Jack Sparrow —murmuró la mujer, sin apartar la vista de él.

—_Capitán _Jack Sparrow —recalcó Jack alzando un dedo para aclararse. Anko frunció el ceño ante el gesto: propio de una persona ebria.

De cualquier manera, optó por simular creer todo cuanto dijera y seguirle en la corriente.

—¿Y de qué escuadrón eres capitán, Jack-san?

—De una tripulación —contestó éste, moviendo los labios con cada palabra pronunciada— Aunque debería decir de perros sarnosos —Jack hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Anko se cruzó de brazos tranquilamente y ladeó la cabeza. Jack hablaba con un aire de distracción, aunque ciertamente no parecía perdido a pesar de sus gestos. Mantuvo los ojos como platos esperando alguna pregunta más.

—¿Y esa tripulación a qué se dedica? —soltó la kunoichi.

Jack estaba a punto de responder cuando sus habituales gestos se detuvieron en seco y juntó sus cejas frunciendo el ceño y mirándola casi con estupefacción.

—¿Que a qué nos dedicamos? —repitió Jack abriendo mucho sus ojos delineados. Soltó el aire lentamente, volteando a ver al techo y armándose de paciencia— A parte de navegar, robar, engañar, secuestrar, incendiar y atacar puertos, conseguir lindas mujeres… —aquí se detuvo, igual que el movimiento de sus manos y miró a Anko. Los dientes dorados brillaron en su sonrisa—… salvamos el pellejo, y… —Jack pensó por un segundo y la volvió a mirar— Bebemos ron. ¡Muucho… ron

Su voz se había apagado repentinamente. Jack alzó la mirada en algo parecido a una parodia de añoranza. La falta de ron en los últimos días le hacía desorbitar los ojos sólo de pensarlo. Jack se espabiló un poco y volvió a mirar a la mujer de pelo morado.

—¿No hay ron por estos pueblos?

—¿Ron? —Preguntó Anko con recelo.

Jack la volvió a mirar con esa mezcla de confianza y descaro, su mirada acentuada por la pintura negra alrededor de los ojos.

—¿Es que aquí no saben lo que es la buena vida? —sonrió Jack sin vergüenza.

En un principio, Anko se sintió ofendida. Pero luego, cuando algo brilló en su cabeza morada, una gran sonrisa se fue dibujando leeeentamente en su cara.

—No me provoques, Sparrow —Anko la miró divertida—. No me provoques... a una ronda de sake.

—Sake —repitió Jack presuntuosamente, simulando pensárselo con cuidado. Iba a decir algo, con sus dedos queriéndose soltarse para gesticular como querían, pero se detuvo en seco. Una ligera sonrisa fue apareciendo en su cara— No sé qué rayos será, pero me gusta esa mirada, linda.

Anko frunció el cejo ligeramente ante la última palabra, pero no mudó su expresión; sacó un kunai rápidamente y comenzó a girarlo por el aro del mango, jugueteando con gran facilidad. Esperaba intimidarlo, pero Jack sonrió con curiosidad. Al menos logró callarlo.

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! Y ahora lo tenía donde lo quería. Sea lo que fuera Jack Sparrow, era un hombre común y corriente, que podría emborracharse como un hombre común y corriente. Y no era por presumir, pero Anko tenía… _cierta _resistencia al alcohol.

Se alejó de Jack, caminando de regreso hacia salida sin decir una palabra, pero con la sonrisa presente en sus labios.

—Bien, Jack Sparrow —pronunció altivamente, justo en el marco de la puerta metálica—, vas a contarme todo. Lo quieras o no.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —dijo Jack con esa mirada penetrante.

.

.

—¡Así que Anko Mitarashi! —Exclamó un alegre Jack alzando un vasito de sake en medio de un ambiente cargado de fuertes risotadas y tertulias.

Dio un profundo trago a su vaso, otra vez quejándose de lo pequeños que eran, y Anko le sirvió otro más.

—Algo inteligente sale de tu boca, mi querido Jack —Anko esbozó una sonrisa jugueteando con la botellita en mano.

Jack también sonrió y le extendió su vaso para que Anko le sirviera nuevamente. Le estaba dificultando un poco tomar con las manos aprisionadas por los grilletes, pero no dudaba en hacer lo posible para que el vaso llegara a sus labios. Era la única forma que Anko había conseguido sacarlo un rato, después de convencer a Ibiki y que éste corroborara con unas cuantas personas que Jack Sparrow era un completo inútil; y que Anko era más que suficiente para vigilarlo. Grilletes en las manos, por si acaso.

—¿Qué? No esperaba que me creyeras —Jack sonrió socarronamente.

—Paciencia —indicó Anko levantándole la palma, inclinándose en la mesa—. Déjame ver si entendí tu valerosa historia de amor —Jack asintió ladeando la cabeza—. El barco que comandabas se hundió en el mar…, luego acudiste a Davy Jones para que lo sacara…, y por ese favorcito le debes cien almas… —continuó Anko enumerando con los dedos de su mano—te envió a un monstruo del mar porque no le pagaste… tu tripulación te engañó y por culpa de una mujer el demonio acuático te tragó… despertaste en la Niebla, te las arreglaste para hacer de las tuyas y llegaste a las costas del País del Fuego para escapar de ellos… permaneciste escondido hasta que algunos jōnin te atraparon y te trajeron a Konoha… ¿Es eso?

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que ella lo sacara de la sala de interrogación, y ahora estaban en un bar donde él le había contado su historia con unos cuantos desvaríos y arrastrando las palabras en balbuceos. Anko no le hayó nada extraño a la historia; y de hecho, era tan natural que le resultaba obvia. Y estaba segura que su juicio no se debía al sake; se había cuidado de no beber demasiado.

Jack permaneció con el cuerpo recostado en el respaldar, con una expresión de asombro impropio.

—¿En serio no han considerado que todo esto donde viven está en el estómago de una bestia con tentáculos? —Comentó el pirata recuperándose, frunciendo el ceño con cierta intriga.

Anko soltó una carcajada, seguida casi al instante por el mismo Jack, que luego terminaron en verdaderas carcajadas tan escandalosas que atrajeron un poco la atención de los demás clientes del bar.

—¡Ay, Jack! —dijo Anko limpiándose unas lagrimillas, todavía riendo— ¡No me dijiste que fuiste hasta Kumogakure! ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para enfurecer al Hachibi? Pareces traumado —Anko le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—¿Hachi qué? —gruñó Jack extrañado frunciendo el ceño— No, no, no —aclaró con un ligero balanceo, a pesar de estar sentado, sacudiendo las manos en gestos— Es el Kraken. Kraken.

—... porque si estás tratando de averiguar dónde estas, Jack, no será de utilidad responderte: "_En Konoha, mi buen amigo"_. Porque definitivamente no es tu lugar, aunque debes haberte dado cuenta que _esto _no es sólo una alejada isla sino muchos países; y —rió suavemente— dudo que eso esté dentro de un molusco.

—¿Y tú me vas a decir _dónde _estoy? —inquirió Jack alzando las cejas con una mirada de "como si realmente te creyera".

Anko lo miró pensativamente por un momento mientras le servía una copita de sake y Jack se la llevaba a los labios.

—Estabas muerto —puntualizó Anko—. Bien muerto, porque la cosa esa te tragó. Pero no moriste realmente, porque estás aquí. Estás vivo, solo que no de vuelta a tus mares habituales sino en territorios desconocidos.

—A menos que haya perdido la memoria, sí —expresó Jack echando su cuerpo hacia el respaldar en un bamboleo.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí —expresó Anko entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos, mirando a Jack con seriedad.

Jack otra vez puso esa cara de extrañado, levantó una mano lánguidamente como cuando decía algo, pero se arrepintió y la bajó. Miró a Anko y habló con sus muecas extravagantes dejando entrever algunos destellos dorados.

—Extrañamente, eso ya lo había notado.

Anko se tragó otro vaso de un solo trago y se limpió rústicamente con la manga. El sake se le había colado por la faringe y había hecho que se le aguaran los ojos.

—Me refiero a que no _debiste terminar aquí _—Explicó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque enrojecidos. Anko esbozó una sonrisa sádica— Salvándote el pellejo otra vez, ¿no, Jack?

Anko tosió un par de veces para recobrarse, y luego suspiró largamente.

—De manera que lograste escapar del tipo ese que llevaba las almas de los que murieron en el mar… Davy… Jones —dijo despacio, intentando recordar la pronunciación tan inusual—. Sin mencionar que tienes una deuda con él, y sales con vida, y fuera de su alcance —Anko lo miró con suspicacia, y comenzó a aplaudir con aire muy teatral— Eres audaz, Jack Sparrow.

—Lo sé —respondió Jack en tono adulador, esbozando una sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza como agradeciéndole el halago.

—Deberías estar en el dominio de Jones —insistió Anko casi con vehemencia. Convicción.

Jack la miró sonriendo de lado. Apoyó su peso en uno de sus codos en la mesa y de repente sus miradas se encontraron, tan insistentes que el aire se cortaría de ser posible.

—Así que, después de todo, tú sí crees en historias de fantasía, Anko —La sonrisa de Jack se fue ensanchando hasta mostrar parte de sus dientes.

—Eso es porque _estoy_ en una —resaltó ella sirviéndose sake otra vez con la mirada más fija que nunca en el pirata.

—Bien. Eso está muy bien —comentó Jack; las puntas de los bigotes se curvaron hacia abajo.

—No te apresures, Jack —advirtió Anko con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos marrones—; que crea no quiere decir que ahora puedes manipularme. Mi lealtad está con Konoha; ya puedes olvidarte de escapar.

—Nadie dijo nada de eso, linda —respondió Jack con una mueca de sonrisa—. Además, no regresaría _allá _ni aunque pudiera —farfulló casi de manera casi inentendible—; me quedaré aquí —alzó sus cejas casualmente—. Allá, cuatro intentaron matarme en el pasado; una lo logró.

Anko miró a Jack, y por un momento, ambas miradas centellearon en suspicacia, teniendo casi los mismos pensamientos aún sin expresarlos en voz alta.

—¿Y…?

Jack fue componiendo una sonrisa.

—Es hora que estos mares conozcan al Inmortal Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Anko esbozó una sonrisa igual.

—Así que volverás al negocio, ¿eh, Jack? —Comentó la kunoichi con socarronería. —Sin tripulación. Un capitán no es capitán sin su tripulación.

—Ah, aprendiste bien —acertó Jack con una sonrisa casi de coquetería—. Pero tú tienes instinto de pirata aunque lo quieras negar.

—¿Y qué te hace suponer que lo negaría? —Dijo Anko descaradamente— A pesar de eso, por supuesto, no iré contigo.

—Bueno —repuso Jack con despreocupación desconcertante y encima con una sonrisa—, lo intenté.

Anko se pregunta si ella tuviera la habilidad de conocer la mentalidad humana, como Ibiki, hubiera podido descifrar los verdaderos motivos de Jack Sparrow. Al menos en ese momento.

—¿Entonces qué harás conmigo ahora? —preguntó Jack mirándose las uñas.

De pronto la simpatía que Anko había mostrado hasta ahora se desvaneció como magia.

—Ya es hora de regresar a la Sala —respondió poniéndose en pie y dejando unos cuantos billetes en la mesa, tomando a Jack del antebrazo.

Él sólo pudo abrir los ojos en sorpresa y levantarse de un respingo, casi a rastras. Anko no mencionó palabra mientras caminaban por las polvorientas calles de Konoha. Sólo lo veía de vez en cuando para observar, con una ceja arqueada, el ligero balanceo como de borracho al caminar mientras intentaba sonreírle al que se le quedaba mirando demasiado. Anko ya sabía que dicho balanceo no se debía al sake, porque caminaba exactamente igual de ida al bar. Tenía que admitir que aquellas maneras eran muy, muy _guay_. De hecho, había tenido que hacer uso de su sentido común al extremo para no dejarse embargar por la hilaridad y reclinarse en el brazo de él, y moverse igual que Sparrow. Era alucinante. Mucho mejor que sus propias maneras (bastante excéntricas de por sí).

Anko Mitarashi vio a Jack Sparrow de reojo sintiendo la picazón de la tentación. Siempre… Siempre podía balancearse un poquitín, argumentando que el peso de él era demasiado para ella.

Anko se sobresaltó cuando Jack giró el rostro de improvisto. La miró con una mueca de sonrisa ladeando el rostro.

—Lo siento, nena, no eres mi tipo.

En el callejón sólo se oyó la cachetada que tumbó al pirata.

—Eh… quizás sí lo seas —murmuró el pirata siendo levantado con la ayuda de Anko.

La kunoichi lo mandó a callar y no volvió a mencionar palabra hasta que llegaron a la oficina de la división de Interrogación y Tortura ANBU. Antes de llevar a Sparrow de vuelta a la silla de las cadenas, Anko se sorprendió de ver a Ibiki tan tarde por los pasillos, y fue a verlo no sin antes de tomar aire ante lo que iba a decirle. Él le preguntaría si había logrado sacarle algo a Sparrow, y sí había sido así. El tipo incluso parecía más cuerdo con un poco de alcohol en la sangre que sobrio. Pero a Anko no le apetecía tener que contar historias de los ladrones de los siete mares.

Suspiró e ingresó a la oficina, dejando a Jack apenas en el umbral de la puerta. Jack observó a los ninjas evaluadoramente. Entrecerró un ojo, luego el otro. Los abrió de par en par y retrocedió un paso con extremo dramatismo y se detuvo.

Nada.

Retrocedió otro, casi asustado de su atrevimiento. No despegó la vista de Anko y del anterior interrogador.

Nada.

Sólo cuando dio dos pasos más, se atrevió a darse la vuelta y alejarse de ahí.

"_Mis efectos personales" _advirtió. Caminó pegado a la pared, andando por ahí para encontrar la puerta donde se habían metido los sujetos que los despojaron de sus pertenencias.

Los encontró porque estaban en una mesa sólo entrando a la sala y no se fijó en lo demás. Jack cerró la puerta con su propio cuerpo, pero desgraciadamente había hecho demasiado ruido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No ocurrió nada, de momento. Ni siquiera después. Así que se concentró en tomar su gabardina, su fajín con la pistola, los cinturones, la vaina de la espada y su sombrero. Le costó especialmente, porque aún tenía los grilletes en sus muñecas y de momento, no se le ocurría ni la menor idea de cómo quitárselos. Aún se encontraba tratando de quitárselos cuando…

—¡Jack Sparroooww!

Jack arrugó el rostro. No era la primera vez que oía su nombre gritado de esa manera. Con las manos aún encadenadas, Jack se las vio para mover todo lo que tenía al alcance: sillas, mesas, cajas, pergaminos atados..., todo, y ponerlo en la puerta para impedir la entrada de cualquiera. Con apuro y mirando alternativamente hacia la ventana y con desesperación la puerta, Jack halaba sus manos agitadamente, poniendo un pie en los grilletes para mantenerlos fijos mientras trataba de sacar las manos. No funcionó.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito despidiendo todos los muebles y al propio Jack; se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuró a tomar sus efectos personales con ambas manos y dirigirse rápidamente hacia la ventana.

—¡Jack! —Bramó Anko crujiendo sus puños.

Jack abrió los ojos y retomó su camino hacia la ventana, aunque en el camino se le cayó todo; se agachó para evitar una silla lanzada por la ninja y...

¡BOOM!

La pistola se había disparado al caer. Anko se tiró a un lado refugiándose, pero Jack alzó las manos extendidas directo hacia el disparo. El balazo logró averiar uno de los brazaletes y Jack se desprendió rápidamente de él, quedando con las esposas en torno a una muñeca. Apenas tuvo tiempo de coger la pistola y su sombrero cuando Anko estuvo de vuelta, más furiosa que antes.

Jack cogió rápidamente la espada y la desenfundó, y sin pensarlo dos veces la blandió con fuerza moderada, cortándole la mejilla a Anko de un tajón. Ella se encontró tan sorprendida que permaneció en el suelo, en cuatro, durante unos segundos que Jack aprovechó para ponerse los fajines, guardar la pistola en ellos, los cinturones y la gabardina. Ya estaba a punto de salirse con la suya y saltar por la ventana, cuando apenas sintió que el aire se cortaba y un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca. Al segundo un cuchillo con forma de diamante se había clavado profundamente a unos centímetros de su cara, en la madera del marco de la ventana. Jack tragó fuerte y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Inquirió Anko con una sonrisa furiosa en su rostro.

Sólo vio la cínica sonrisa de Jack, pero no se movió. Sabía que si lo hacía, él saltaría y no podía permitir eso.

—Creí que empezarías de nuevo en Konoha —dijo Anko sin ninguna emoción—. Mentiste.

Un ligero balanceo movió a Jack extendiendo las manos como librándose de la culpa.

—Pirata —sonrió cínicamente.

De pronto, la mirada de Anko se fue más allá de Jack, y éste se dio la vuelta sólo para dar un ridículo respingo asustándose ante la figura negra de máscara blanca.

—¡Demonios, no! —Exclamó Anko con enfado mirando al ANBU— ¡No te metas! ¡No hay necesidad de alarmar a los ciudadanos! ¡Yo me encargo de éste!

La figura desapareció casi tan rápido como había venido luego de una fugaz reverencia de disculpa, y Jack todavía miraba por la ventana por donde se había ido. Cuando volvió a sí, Anko ya se le había adelantado y Jack corrió a toda prisa hacia el alféizar de la ventana.

—¡No puedes ganarle a un ninja, Sparrow! —Rió Anko como una loca, y Jack saltó hacia un techo más bajo justo antes que una serpiente le rozara la cabeza.

Sintió un escalofrío pero no miró hacia atrás. Percibió claramente cuando la ninja cayó como un gato a unos metros tras él, y Jack sólo pudo correr por el tejado. Sintió otra vez ráfagas de viento y ahora sí se vio obligado a darse la vuelta y blandir su espada para evitar más cuchillos como el anterior, al instante se escucharon los repiqueteos metálicos de la espada contra los kunais mientras Anko corría hacia él. Jack se dio la vuelta con las manos en el aire manteniendo el equilibrio, gesto que provocó que Anko tuviera un leve tic en el ojo; y saltó.

Anko se recuperó de prisa y se apresura a llegar al borde del tejado. Jack apenas había caído en pie, y huía despavorido y gritando como un cobarde con las manos en el aire, como si fuera a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

Anko trató de mantener la compostura y de reprimir el tic.

"_Esto es patético"_, pensó; pero se encaminó a alcanzar a Sparrow saltando por los tejados para no hacer tanto alboroto por las calles a mitad de la noche. Los civiles no se merecían un absurdo escándalo por un bribón. Anko apretó los dientes.

—¡No lograrás escapar, Jack! —Le gritó enfurecida.

Anko saltó ágilmente hacia el suelo y Jack la miró con cara de espanto. En el mismo segundo en que caía, Sparrow giró hacia una callejuela a la izquierda. Anko ya tenía un par de senbon entre los dedos, los cuales lanzó uno tras otro antes de alcanzarlo. Pero Jack se saltó algunos y evadió otros trepándose encima de unos barriles, directo a saltar una cerca. Cuando Anko fue tras él, Jack empujó los barriles que cayeron en avalancha. Anko los esquivó fácilmente, pero eso le dio tiempo a Jack para saltar al otro lado. Anko saltó a los tejados de nuevo para tener una vista periférica de las calles próximas a donde se hallaba. Pero no alcanzó a verlo, así que dando un chasquido con la lengua, se lanzó hacia los tejados más altos. Observó escrutadoramente cada calle, cada esquina y cada rincón, tanto como se lo permitía la oscuridad de la noche frente a unos ojos totalmente normales. Anko echó un vistazo hacia atrás… Ibiki enviaría refuerzos pronto, y ella se maldijo internamente al no poder avisarle que enviara a Tokuma o algún otro Hyūga. Quizás fuera obvio la necesidad del Byakugan en esa situación y no necesitara avisar algo tan tonto… pero Anko era capitana, y le gustaba que todo estuviera en orden aún cuando sus camaradas supieran lo que tenían que hacer. Mala costumbre. Anko frunció el ceño ante eso.

Igual no podría ir a avisar nada, y volviendo a su presente, no iba a dejar que Jack Sparrow se escapara. Con la determinación de encontrarlo, Anko se desplazó rápidamente por los tejados, mirando hacia abajo. Su desesperación iba en aumento al ver que la maldita sabandija no aparecía. ¡No se lo podía haber tragado la tierra!

Anko se detuvo en seco. ¿Y si había regresado a sus mares, su mundo y todo eso? No, no era posible. Algo así no se daría de una forma tan tranquila y silenciosa. Debería estar por algún lado. Pero ella se encontraba en una gran desventaja. Por un lado, bajo ningún término podía utilizar técnicas que alteraran el orden civil, dado que estaban en un área comunitaria —y, por demás decirlo, a altas horas de la noche. Dadas esas circunstancias, Jack podría escaparse a cualquiera de los muchos bosques que estaban en Konoha dificultando su búsqueda.

La kunoichi se situó en un tejado que estaba a una altura regular, y casi al instante, vio a Jack en la distancia, muchísimos tejados más allá, subiéndose a uno a hurtadillas. Anko tomó un gran impulso y se lanzó en su persecución. Recién cuando Jack se giraba dándose cuenta que la agresiva ninja venía hacia él, huyó hacia un lado al tiempo que Anko lanzó un arsenal de agujas. Al segundo ataque Jack se echó al suelo siendo salvado por la aún lejana distancia desde donde lo atacaban. Aprovechó el leve intervalo antes del tercer ataque mientras se paraba y escapaba hacia otro techo.

Anko ya lo tenía. Considerando sus facultades, y habiendo acortado la distancia, ya tenía a Jack Sparrow. Éste reaccionó y sólo la vio con el brazo estirado en un lanzamiento; Jack se lanzó a un lado y una bomba de humo estalló justo donde un segundo antes habían estado sus pies. Jack se balanceó un poco recuperando el equilibrio y se dio el lujo de alzar el dedo en un gesto que en otra persona podía haber parecido diplomático.

—Una hazaña interesante —farfulló en voz alta hacia Anko—. Excepto por el detalle que casi me matas.

Los pies de Anko se desplazaron hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para propinarle un puñetazo al pirata; Jack retrocedió un paso desenvainando la espada chocándola contra el puño. Mano y espada bajaron al choque y ambos volvieron al ataque; el dorso de la mano de Anko se encontró con la hoja de la espada, Jack la retiró y golpeó arriba otra vez.

Abajo, arriba, abajo, siendo siempre interceptado por la mano desnuda de la mujer. La sucesión de estocadas y golpes fue reemplazada por un traqueteo metálico; Anko por fin sacó un kunai, enfrentando a Jack con una sola mano. La otra era la que tenía las pequeñas cortadas provocadas por la espada, pero aún así también blandía un kunai con el que se alternaba bloqueando la espada de Jack. Ocurrió un horrible chillido metálico más fuerte que los anteriores, y ambos se echaron hacia atrás, Anko en posición de ataque con los kunais en ambas manos. Antes de lo que esperaba, Jack volvió al ataque dando estocadas agresivas hacia Anko, quien los interceptó todos con furia, moviendo un kunai a la vez; tenía que admitir que Sparrow era lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerla retroceder un paso cada tanto, aunque ella se reponía constantemente. Las estocadas fueron en aumento con cada tajo, pero a Anko le pareció cada vez más emocionante reemplazando su furia anterior; moviéndose casi con elegancia y le pareció una danza de combate.

_Genial, _chilló Anko en su mente, escuchándose como a una niña pequeña.

Tras otra estocada, Anko giró sobre sí misma desviando la espada y cuando encaró de nuevo a Jack lo hizo dando una patada a una altura media… que dio le dio de lleno en la mano haciendo que éste soltara un corto quejido gutural que acabó cuando su espada salió despedida cayendo pendiente abajo directo hacia el alero del tejado…

El delineado de Jack resaltó mucho sus ojos cuando éstos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver que la espada iba resbalando sin remedio. Jack corrió hacia ella con su habitual aire patético, pero se detuvo casi alarmado, haciéndole gestos a Anko…

—¡Oye! —decía con rudeza— ¡No hagas eso!

Pero Anko había rodado con gran agilidad pasándole de largo, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y extendió una mano rápidamente; su rostro giró bruscamente y emitió una sonrisilla malévola hacia Jack… con espada en mano.

Anko se giró con gran rapidez dando un tajo que cortó el aire; quedando boca arriba sobre su espalda apuntándole a Jack desde el suelo; pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver el arma de fuego a centímetros de su cuello. Anko tragó fuerte recordando el fugaz estallido del arma, tan poderoso como para haberle roto las esposas al pirata. Sin embargo, la punta de la espada también se hundía apenas en la garganta de Jack; Anko esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Entonces ¿qué, Jack? ¿Un centímetro más y nos degollamos el uno al otro?

—Técnicamente —comenzó Jack con sus muecas, aunque opacadas por un brillo de determinación—, yo daría un _disparo _que te _perforaría _la garganta.

De pronto Anko se incorporó apenas unos centímetros; pero entonces de pronto salieron hilos de debajo de ella, rápidos, delgados como cabello e invisibles. Jack sólo vio un destello saliendo de la mujer y otra vez sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó la espada.

—Creo que esto es mío —murmuró con jovialidad que incrementaba la rabia de Anko al haberse concentrado demasiado en atraparlo con otro método descuidando la espada.

Jack sólo se había inclinado y retrocedido un paso cuando tuvo que empezar a cortar a ciegas, los hilos que amenazaban atraparlo de un momento a otro. Anko aún permanecía con una rodilla hincada rabiando entre dientes al ver que el maldito tenía demasiada suerte al cortar todos sus hilos, que caían inertes a su alrededor mientras él huía como podía. Anko gruñó y metió de nuevo las manos en el porta-shurikens sacando más hilos. Jack corrió a toda prisa como alma que lleva el diablo. Los hilos transparentes salieron disparados tras él; ya iban cerca, pisándole los talones… Jack casi se parte el cuello girándose para ver qué tan cerca iban esas serpientes invisibles mientras corría y esquivaba obstáculos… hasta que su huida se interrumpió cuando su paso vaciló bruscamente, resbalando por el borde del tejado…

Pero no cayó. Su cuerpo quedó suspendido a la par del alero, a punto de caer. Jack abrió los ojos lentamente cuando el golpe de la caída no llegó, y, avistando pocas cosas en la oscuridad, sintió los apretados hilos tensados por su cuerpo. Eso era lo único que había impedido su caída. Anko lo fue levantando poco a poco tirando de los hilos con torturante lentitud. Visto de perfil, su movimiento parecía una palanca.

Jack recordó a Elizabeth y una estúpida señal de humo hecha con ron. Anko también se iba a poner insoportable después de esto.

Ella, por su parte, tenía tantas ganas de echarse a reír que los hilos se le resbalaban de las manos y tenía que luchar para mantener su cuerpo firme (de la risa), o de lo contrario ella podría irse junto con Jack, o caer por el borde que tenía casi detrás.

Esta había sido, con mucho, la peor batalla de diez minutos que había tenido.

La más ridícula.

Y no recordaba haberse divertido tanto.

Jack esperó a estar en tejado firme; ya la tormenta habría pasado. Silencio. Jack giró el rostro un ápice, y entonces tuvo la certeza de mirar un poco más. Se dio la vuelta, despacio. Anko lo hizo caminar hacia ella tirando de los hilos, casi como un marionetista, sólo que Jack seguía con ese afán de borrachera, sonriéndole otra vez mostrando sus dientes de oro. Cuando llegó a menos de medio metro de ella, se tambaleó un poco sonriendo casi abochornado; extendió las manos casi con pena.

—Uhmm —gruñó débilmente— "Pónganle las esposas", ¿no es cierto?

Anko entornó los ojos seriamente; Jack no sólo la miraba a ella. Miró por detrás suyo, sujetando con inconsciente fuerza, y vio a unos cuantos camaradas, todavía muy distantes como para haber ayudado. Tokuma, Muta, Ranka, un par de ANBUS y a Ibiki.

—¡Buen trabajo, Anko! —dijo Ibiki con su voz gutural para hacerse oír a través de la distancia.

Anko sólo sonrió con una mueca y se volvió a Sparrow.

—¿Últimas palabras? —le dijo divertida.

Jack se acercó a ella invadiendo su espacio personal, quedando cara a cara.

—De hecho sí…

Pero Anko sintió unas arcadas espantosas y repentinas; su mundo giró de pies a cabeza y se bloqueó por completo; sus manos y pies se aflojaron, sólo pensando en alejarse de Jack… se echó hacia atrás torpemente… y cayó al vacío.

Segundos después Anko despertó oyendo su nombre siendo gritado en la lejanía. Movió un poco la cara para apartar la nariz del polvo de la calle, y escupió un poco. Se llevó una mano instintivamente a la cabeza, donde sentía un dolor descabellado que le nublaba la vista. Sus dedos se retiraron húmedos, e incluso antes de poder enfocar bien supo que se trataba de sangre. Parpadeó un par de veces y vio más sangre en la roca donde había caído su cabeza. Percibió vagamente el callejón donde estaba, y sólo atinó a limpiarse la sangre en la gabardina. La cabeza le dolía horrores.

—¡Mitarashi-san! —Exclamó una voz preocupada a su lado— ¿Está bien?

Anko se apoyó en el brazo de Ranka y se incorporó trabajosamente.

—Fue… fue su aliento… —balbuceó asqueada, con un amargo sabor en la boca— Apesta a mil demonios…

—¡No lo dejen escapar! —gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Ranka ascendió rápidamente llevando a Anko consigo. Ésta trató de espabilarse mientras avanzaban sólo un tejado de donde habían estado, entornando los ojos hacia Jack Sparrow, quien ya ponía un pie en la alta muralla que rodeaba Konoha.

Los ninja se detuvieron en seco. Un movimiento en falso y Jack podría caer metros abajo por escapar. Nadie lo dijo, pero todos sabían que Kiri lo quería vivo, y la imprudencia era característica de Jack Sparrow, no de shinobis. Anko se separó de Ranka manteniéndose al margen junto a sus camaradas.

—Anko —dijo Jack con algo parecido a una compasión fingida—, mis palabras de despedida: tu cabello es genial. ¡Compañero! —caminó por el borde tambaleándose hasta llegar frente a Ibiki— Quiero que sepa que usted siempre me cayó bien, a pesar de todo.

Ibiki frunció los labios ante la descarada sonrisa de Jack.

—¡De verdad aprecio lo mucho que me van a extrañar —exclamó el pirata con triunfante jovialidad—, pero mi único amor siempre ha sido el mar!

—Anko —pronunció Ibiki con voz casi seca, en un murmullo apenas audible al caer en cuenta de todo, encajando piezas—. Tú le creíste. Y… tenías razón. Sus procedencias… No eran del todo falsas...

Anko puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Claro que dije la verdad! —replicó con un deje de exasperación.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —terció Jack mirándola—, cuando yo digo la verdad también se sorprenden. Pero te doy un consejo —sonrió con una mueca—: cierra los ojos e imagina que es un sueño. Lo hago todo el tiempo.

Anko lo miró con escepticismo.

—¡Compañeros míos, lo siento! —Exclamó Jack gesticulando tan ampliamente que su cuerpo se balanceaba de manera peligrosa— ¡Todos recordarán este día como el día en que _casi _capturaron al…!

Anko lanzó un grito ahogado y los demás abrieron los ojos de par en par: Jack había caído sin remedio. Hacia atrás de la muralla. Fuera de Konoha.

—No sobrevivirá —objetó Ranka.

—Iremos por él; estará vivo por los alrededores y su ridículo escape sólo lo traerá de vuelta —contradijo Ibiki con voz fuerte.

—¡Alto! —Gritó Anko extendiendo su brazo antes que los demás acataran la orden de Ibiki— Yo comprobaré si está vivo.

Anko ya estaba más o menos firme, pero con un solo impulso saltó hacia la muralla y miró hacia abajo.

—¡Está muerto! —anunció a sus camaradas.

A las espaldas de los demás, Anko sonrió maldiciendo por lo bajo la puta suerte de Jack Sparrow.


End file.
